There's a Good Reason
by TheLampPostStation
Summary: <html><head></head>Songfic to "There's a Good Reason These Tables..." by Panic!    Malfoy has never looked better, and you can't stand it. Set in GoF.</html>


**Little tide-you-over from the mind of yours truly.** **I wrote this in ten minutes, so grammar wasn't a priority. I might edit a bit later, but for now, enjoy!**

There's a good reason:

**Please, leave all overcoats, canes and top hats with the doorman.**

**From that moment you'll be out of place and underdressed.**

**I'm wrecking this evening already and loving every minute of it.**

**Ruining this banquet for the mildly inspiring and...**

I tugged the edges of my dress robes into place, and running my fingers through my blonde hair, moved in front of my mirror in the fourth year dorms.  
>"Never looked better, Master Malfoy." I smirked at the talking glass and swept up my father's walking stick.<p>

**Please, leave all overcoats, canes and top hats with the doorman.**

**From that moment you'll be out of place and underdressed.**

**I'm wrecking this evening already and loving every minute of it.**

**Ruining this banquet for the mildly inspiring and...**

In the spirit of fashionably late, I arrived just after the champion's dance. Potter whisked his foreign date off the dance floor the second the music ended. Diggory and Chang remained on the floor, swaying to the absence of music. Others started joining in. I came without a date, of course, but I was going to change that. First stop, the music booth. Let's kick this dance from wake to wicked.

**When you're in black slacks with accentuating, off-white, pinstripes**

**Whoa, everything goes according to plan.**

After selecting a faster beat, I sauntered towards the wallflowers on the edge. Grabbing the first hand I found, I dragged my new-found date to the middle of the dance floor.

**I'm the new cancer, never looked better, you can't stand it.**

**Because you say so under your breath.**

**You're reading lips "When did he get all confident?"**

I recognized the girl as a Ravenclaw. Ehn, not the best, but hey, she's pretty. I danced swiftly, and it was obvious she was having a difficult time keeping up.

**Haven't you heard that I'm the new cancer?**

**Never looked better, and you can't stand it**

She was getting impatient. I wouldn't slow down for the world. This was my time for the spotlight.

**Next is a trip to the, the ladies room in vain, and**

**I bet you just can't keep up with, (keep up) with these fashionistas, and**

**Tonight, tonight you are, you are a whispering campaign.**

**I bet to them your name is "Cheap", I bet to them you look like shh...**

She huffed off. Not that I care. I'll grab the next free one that passes. Actually, just the next one to pass. To me, they're all free. Seemed as though they all were at the ladies room. I rolled my eyes. So. Typical.

T**alk to the mirror, oh, choke back tears.**

**And keep telling yourself that "I'm a diva!"**

**Oh and the smokes in that cigarette box on the table,**

**They just so happen to be laced with nitroglycerin.**

That's their problem. Self confidence is hard to come by these days, unless you are in knowledge of certain black-market gold.

**I'm the new cancer, never looked better, you can't stand it.**

**Because you say so under your breath.**

**You're reading lips "When did he get all confident?"**

**Haven't you heard that I'm the new cancer?**

**Never looked better, and you can't stand it**

Seemed I was drawing attention. Hm. That is my plan. Funny how it takes a frivoulous gathering to drag the truth out of half these people. No books to hide behind, no corners to sit in without my knowledge, no teachers to catch the bad guys. They're to preoccupied with their reputation as a school.

H**aven't you heard that I'm the new cancer?**

**I've never looked better, and you can't stand it**

**Haven't you heard that I'm the new cancer?**

**I've never looked better, and you can't stand it**

Too bad the music's drawing to a close. That Gryffindor Jordan only promised me one song. Well, might-as-well antagonize the boy-who-refuses-to-die before my grand exit.

**And I know, and I know, it just doesn't feel like a night out with no one sizing you up.**

**I've never been so surreptitious, so of course you'll be distracted when I spike the punch.**

"Potter. Mind if I dance with your fair," I glanced at whoever-she-was, "fair, fair date?" She stood before he could deny me the pleasure of winning fairly.

"You're vile, Malfoy." Granger stood up, clearly spying my intentions.

"And you can't stand it," I smirked, leaving my prize with her date, and at the last possible second, flashed all of the torches in the room to a bright green light and swept out of the room.

**And I know, and I know, it just doesn't feel like a night out with no one sizing you up.**

**I've never been so surreptitious, so of course you'll be distracted when I spike the punch.  
><strong>

**There's a good reason these tables are numbered honey, you just haven't thought of it yet (c) Panic! at the Disco  
>Love that band! Review!<br>**


End file.
